Information associated with Wi-Fi access points (APs), such as Media Access Control (MAC) addresses of APs, may be received and stored on a mobile device for a variety of reasons. For example, Wi-Fi AP information may be stored on a mobile device to reduce the number of server requests needed to calculate Wi-Fi based locations for the device, to facilitate faster authentication with an AP, and so forth. Embodiments discussed herein improve these and other types of systems.